1) Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to rider propelled scooter that uses a pair of reciprocating foot pedals for propulsion. More particularly, this invention relates to a gearing system.
2) Description of Related Art
This invention provides a new and novel method of using a cam drive system to provide a more compact, variable speed drive system for use on a scooter using reciprocating foot pedals.